Hurt
by Megan-Lynn
Summary: Ginny and Harry have their nightly argument. Not fluff, not really dark.


_**Hurt**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The brilliant J.K. Rowling does.

Ginny and Harry have their nightly argument.

Ginevra Weasley walked into her flat late one night after coming home from a date with Michael. He was a guy that she worked with at the Ministry that had taken an interest in her after she started working in the Muggle Artifacts department. Earlier that morning she had been at her parents' house, the Burrow, for lunch with her parents and her youngest brother with his wife. Hermione was pregnant with her and Ron's second child and they were ridiculously happy. She envied them a little for that, but she could never hate them for being content, when they more then anybody deserved happiness. Ginny was tired so she headed to take a shower when a voice stopped her.

"How was your date with the wanker?"

"Jealous?"

"Why? Should I be jealous of a tiny dick?" Harry Potter smirked at her, remembering what Ginny had said to him the first time they slept together.

"It's none of your business, but I've hardly let the man kiss me. But he shows loads of promise." She turned away from him and started to walk to her bathroom when Harry's question stopped her again.

"Do you love him?"

"No right Harry, no right to ask," she whispered.

"I remember a time when I had the privilege," he said quietly with a twinge of sadness.

"You remember too much."

"I remember what I have thought important." He leaned over to pick up his drink from the table in front of him.

"Well, apparently you are highly selective with your 'important' memories." She leaned against the wall.

"So, have you at least given him a blowjob yet?"

"Fuck you Harry." She kept her back to him as he stood up from the chair he sat, in the living room.

"I wish I had that pleasure. Though as I remember it, you used to say those words while you were naked and-"

"Shut up Harry. And keep your remembrances to yourself." Ginny took off her coat and turned around to face him. She noticed an empty bottle of liquor on the floor in the living room and saw a glass in Harry's hand.

"What? Hurts to think about times when you were able to get laid easily?" He took a sip of his drink and continued to glare at her. After a moment, he softened his look. Almost to himself, he said, "I happen to like my memories. That's why I never kept a pensieve."

"That was always your problem, couldn't leave things in the past where they belonged." Looking up at the wall to her left, Ginny saw the picture of her with Harry at her graduation from Hogwarts.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that can't let go of the past," Harry pointed out bitterly.

"At least I don't continue to live in the past. I moved on."

"Is that why every man you've gone out with has blond hair?"

"I guess you haven't met Michael since he has brown hair." Ginny turned her head away from Harry.

"I bet his eyes were blue, or maybe even gray?"

"Drop it Harry." _Every night_, Ginny thought to herself, _every time_.

"Why didn't you invite him up? Embarrassed?"

"Actually, I was. Embarrassed of how dirty my flat is."

"Our flat!" Harry raged at Ginny.

"It'll be mine soon enough, once you sign the papers."

Harry gulped down the rest of his drink and threw the glass on the floor. It didn't break on the carpeted floor but it broke in half.

"You would just love to finalize our divorce, wouldn't you? So you can bring home any fuck and wouldn't have the explain the husband on the couch or the wedding ring you keep on display on your nightstand o-"

"You bet."

"Or the look you get every time you look at our wedding photo, the one next to Ron and Hermione's family picture on your dresser. That wistful look you get remembering when you had a man that could actually make you scream. In more ways then one." The last part Harry whispered into Ginny's ear when he walked past her into the kitchen. She followed him there and grabbed his arm. Turning him around, she backed him into a wall. She ran her fingertips down his cheek, gently over a scar there. Leaning close, she whispered to him.

"I love you still. After all these years, all the hurt, I still do and always will. So, after saying that, I want you to know," on her tiptoes she nipped his ear with her teeth and heard Harry suck in a breath, "I've always been a good actress and always knew how to scream _just right_." She walked away and slammed the door to her bedroom. Harry went back into the living room to finish off another bottle of liquor. This was one of their better nights. Unfortunately, Harry dreamed again and ruined the good night.

_"Will you marry me?" Kneeling on one knee, Harry presented Ginny with a tow-carat diamond ring._

_"Oh Harry." Ginny dropped to her knees and demanded he put the ring on her finger._

_Laughing he said, " I hope that means yes."_

_"Actually, I planned on saying no and running away with the ring," she said deadpanned. But she ruined the moment by grinning widely and Harry kissed his new fiance. _

_--_

_Harry still laid in bed when his wife of one year, Ginny, crawled back into it early one morning after returning from the bathroom._

_"Harry, are you awake? I have something to tell you."_

_"What is it?" Still groggy, he pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck._

_"Well, I'm pregnant." His head shot up, eyes suddenly clear._

_"Are you serious?"_

_Her eyes glistening, she nodded her head. He kissed her once and looked her in the eyes._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

Harry woke up and decided to read something and not sleep the rest of the night.

Ginny slept peacefully with no dreams that night, or nightmares.

--

I hope that seemed real.

This is probably a middle story, but I hope to make a series. No prequels, but present stories with flashbacks.

So, let me know what you all think.

MeganLynn


End file.
